


Jealous love

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love this pairing, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Dork, Oikawa is just a green bean, One Shot, kageoi, oikage, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is "jealous" of his boyfriend, Kageyama. Late at night when he can't seem to get asleep he decides to tell his sleeping boyfirned of his "jealous" thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous love

"You know Tobio.." Oikawa mumbled.

He hadn't fallen asleep yet, and wasn't planning to anytime soon. His head was propped up by his arm that dug info the soft fabric of one of his pillows at the elbow while looking down at Kageyama Tobio. Whom was his rival, frenemy, and most importantly his boyfriend. Their relationship was more than peculiar. It had its ups and downs, but was, for the most part, stable and happy.

Oikawa's free arm found it's way to gently touch Kageyama's sleeping face. So relaxed and rather peaceful as his mouth hung open carelessly. 

"I've always been kind of jealous of you. Y'know?" He spoke in the lowest of whispers despite knowing his boyfriend could sleep through a hurricane and then some. "Not just because your a genius at volley ball.. But I've been jealous of your eyes... And of your hair, your stupid way of being able to fall asleep whenever you please..." His thumb ran along the other's cheek gently. The only thing be could really see was Kageyama's face, and even then it was barely seeable in his dark room. 

Yet he found himself smiling. Oikawa knew how happy Kageyama could be in his sleep. That he would let go of all his awkwardness and anger and let his expression fall back into its junior high innocence. 

"Y'know I'm jealous of how you're actually good looking -but you can't even tell when a girl is flirting with you!" He exclaimed quietly and hummed slightly, "well, that's fine as long as you don't start flirting back. I'd get really mad at you Tobio." He said in what was probably a kids voice.

Through all his touching and talking Kageyama was actually probably beginning to stir from his sleep, but Oikawa didn't care.   
"Hey, if you ever go off and leave me I'll be really jealous of whoever you replace me with..." He mumbled in a low voice. It was basically his way of telling Kageyama that he'd be sad and lonely without him.  
Leaning in Oikawa gently placed a kiss on Kageyama's forehead. "I love you~" 

". . . I love you too." 

Oikawa's face heat up then and there. "How long have you been awake?" He asked almost shyly, hand already gone from Kageyama's face.

"Since the first time you said my name.." He answered back, voice still dripping with drowsiness.

"O-oh? And you didn't say anything. How mean of you." Oikawa says and quickly turns over and away from him. 

"Me too," Kageyama says, "I'd be extremely jealous if you replaced me with someone else..." He said and wrapped his arms around the olders waist, pushing his face into Oikawa's back.

It was quiet.

"Who wouldn't be jealous?" Oikawa says in his usual playfully arrogant tone. 

"Pff," Kageyama half laughs and rolls his eyes before yawning, "go to sleep idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 1 a.m on a Wednesday night. I need sleep, but here I am feeding my OiKage addiction. I live this pairing tbh <33 it's so cute and has more potential than a lot of people will let it. Yeah so anyways have this. I hope you enjoyed it~ peace!


End file.
